The invention relates to a method of manufacturing magnetic head cores in which a plurality of magnetic head cores is cut from a preprocessed ferrite core block having a gap.
A method of this type is known from Netherlands Patent Specification 149,020, to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,463 corresponds. This Patent Specification describes a bulk manufacturing method in which first the side faces of two ferrite sub-blocks one of which accommodates a winding aperture are lapped Quartz is then sputtered on the side faces thus preprocessed and the sputtered faces of the sub-blocks are cemented together with the aid of glass. A plurality of magnetic head cores is cut from the assembly so obtained, each having a glass gap. During one of the further manufacturing steps the required electrical turns are wound in the winding aperture. Lapping of the side faces is a costly process, because it requires great accuracy and is time-consuming. Moreover, a drawback of processing surfaces constituting the gap faces in the finished head is that a damaged layer is formed on the gap faces. The effective gap length is therefore difficult to check. A further drawback of the known method is that the finished magnetic head cores consist of two halves cemented together with the aid of a thin glass layer so that they are mechanically weak.